


日常

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 现代paro，大家都是大学生。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster





	日常

**Author's Note:**

> *：大概是C闪  
> *：冠位C另外两位戏份有点多  
> *：Bug也有点多

恩奇都和吉尔伽美什从派对上逃了出来。

十月中旬，迦勒底大学的学生们忙于学园祭的准备。以学友会为首，会长玛丽.安托瓦内特组织起了集结和宣传工作。体育部的小可怜们被迫让出了操场以便店铺的搭建。音乐学部的学生们霸占了南栋的练习室。钢琴教授莫扎特老师表示：每年也只有这个时候，这群小孩才愿意展现出对音乐的热衷。

而罗马尼，他从被炉里挤出一张睡眼朦胧的脸：感谢本校完善的隔音设施，那可是群能用三角钢琴创作电子摇滚的疯子！

梅林则不以为然。作为午睡同好会中最不积极的成员，他有着自己独到的见解：毕竟偶像宅的青春不需要为梦想抛头颅洒热血，他们只需要一台电脑，一部手机，和一个睡不醒的梦。

这话明摆了是针对罗马尼的，可梅林自己也好不到哪去。他说得好听点是个网络偶像，说得实在点就是个网红，还带网骗的那种，并且网骗的对象，依旧是罗马尼。

而他现在，正不怕死地拿着吉尔伽美什的手稿本，在尚未被主人写满各种灵感片段的全新一页，一个个列着熟悉的名字。

“立香和马修会来吗？”

“会。还有别忘了藤丸君。”

“那恩奇都呢？”

被询问者正陷在活动室的懒人沙发里，手里捧着本可厚的书，堪比罗马尼的解刨学论文资料。梅林看着，敬而远之。

萨缪尔.雷切特死得不算突然但也毫无征兆，而嫌疑人又太多，十三个人中有十三位露出了破绽。赫尔克里·波洛和吉尔伽美什陷入了一时的迷茫。阿加莎·克里斯蒂的创作绝非浪得虚名。案件扑朔迷离，而真相只有一个。

“会来的。”吉尔伽美什从书中抬起头，他用下巴看着梅林在自己的手稿本上涂涂画画，并斜眼审视了一遍名单，“够了吧。”

“恩，是够了。”梅林再次用笔挨个点了下每个人的名字，“那就这些人吧。趁着学园祭放假修讲，我们这次一定要跑完一个团！”

车站东口的十字路口，红绿灯九十秒才会变换一次颜色。恩奇都的绿色长发被十月的冷风吹得毛毛糙糙。吉尔伽美什闲着无事，给对方编了个小辫，搭在肩上。

恩奇都默许了，掐着手指思索着自己今天的骰运是真的不太妙。1D6的SAN值判定居然刚好掷出6，担当KP的达芬奇宣布代表自己的调查员已滑入冰冷的深渊，失去了所有的理性。

彻底疯了，意志判定也救不了了。吉尔伽美什在身旁念叨。

“对呀，是和吉尔你同样的命运呢。”恩奇都笑笑，把自己的车卡递给大美女KP，“那我们要不出去逛逛吧，比如隔壁的商业街。等大家跑完这轮再回来。”

吉尔伽美什哼笑着赞同，便拉着恩奇都跑了出来。

于是就这样，他们两人现在正在全家的冰柜前，思考着买哪种口味的冰沙奶昔。吉尔伽美什顺手拿了杯咖啡，恩奇都犹豫着草莓，却又舍不得太妃糖里的白巧克力，最后只好选择了薄荷。

每天早上，恩奇都会先在公寓楼下的罗森里买一盒新鲜的芝士味炸鸡块，然后花十几分钟的时间走到吉尔的公寓。午睡同好会三人合租的公寓楼下有一个休息用的前厅，配套桌椅和学校食堂的六人桌差不多大。恩奇都会在那里解决炸鸡，一边等着吉尔下楼。前厅里设置的自动贩卖机冬天会摆上许多没见过的热饮，还能用T Point卡刷。可是恩奇都从来没有尝试过。

梅林和罗马尼会早吉尔一步下楼。两人见到恩奇都会自然地道早安，然后逃跑似地冲出公寓的感应门。过不了多久，吉尔便会下楼，向恩奇都抱怨。比如罗马尼又往冰箱里放标本，梅林的头发又堵住了下水道，诸如此类。恩奇都一言不发地听，接着两人去到街对面的全家，讨论买哪种口味的冰沙奶昔。

万圣的节日气氛渲染，商业街游戏中心的娃娃机里上了不少符合万圣节的新景品。

恩奇都对着满柜的大型南瓜头毫无兴趣，倒是特别心动某城堡的公主塑料小人。吉尔伽美什不知什么时候拿出两个500圆硬币，其中一个递给了恩奇都。

“12次。”他两笔环抱在胸前，一脸看好戏的样子。

“6次就够了。”

恩奇都擅长娃娃机，熟人皆知。马修的星○卡比小风扇，藤丸的全塞耳机，甚至活动室堆放着的大大小小的毛绒玩偶和塑料小人。恩奇都宛如游戏中心的劫匪，景品塑料袋都能一次性拿五六个。

他们曾经在油管上看过名为：一万块究竟能在游戏中心抓到多少东西？的视频，便照葫芦画瓢地玩过一次。立香和梅林都纷纷败下阵来，更别说吉尔伽美什，只是他往两替机里塞钱的速度，倒可谓是无人能挡。

而现在，恩奇都两手捧着刚到手，装着圆脸可爱爱丽丝的纸盒子，故作沉思地看着吉尔，“其实旁边的白雪公主我也很心动啊……”

吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫的往机器里塞了第二枚硬币。

走出游戏中心的时候，梅林终于打来了今晚第一个催促电话。那时两人的手上都提着好几个景品袋，恩奇都趁着吉尔接电话的时间打量了一番店内的工作人员，对方的眼里透露着无可奈何的隐忍。

“啧，梅林这家伙……”吉尔伽美什挂断电话时狠狠地咂了下嘴。恩奇都随口问了句怎么了，他便开始咬牙切齿地控诉那个大龄网络骗子。

“梅林那家伙让我们买街口蛋糕店的蛋糕回去。那家蛋糕店长期实行情侣优惠活动，想利用我们两个吃优惠？门都没有。”

恩奇都眨了眨眼睛，笑道：“那我们就不假装情侣，真的交往给他们看。”

吉尔伽美什哼笑，夸赞道:是个好主意。

十月中旬，万圣节将至，骷髅幽灵形状的蛋糕和南瓜派袭击了各式蛋糕店的柜台。

吉尔伽美什提着从游戏中心收获的大包小包的景品袋，注视着蛋糕柜前挑选甜点的青梅竹马。对方的绿色长发被自己编成小辫搭在肩上，漂亮的金眼睛里映着巧克力和碎金锡。

他已经迫不及待地想要看到，恩奇都走进门大喊道：“我和吉尔约会回来了！”的时候，梅林和罗马尼脸上震惊的表情。


End file.
